


sky full of stars

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: Anchor [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfortember, Day fourteen, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Road Trips, Star Gazing, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: Day fourteen: Road Trip - Tony and Peter get stranded in the desert for the night--------title from sky full of stars by coldplay
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Anchor [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im late! i love you all though!

Tony and Peter had been driving around hopelessly lost for three hours. They were somewhere in Nevada on their way to California, and Tony had taken a wrong turn somewhere back in the desert. The GPS was dead, and their phones were dead, and someone had forgotten to pack the chargers.

It was Peter. Peter forgot to pack the chargers. And well, there weren’t exactly any gas stations out in the middle of East Bumble-fuck to stop at and get chargers. On top of that, they were low on fuel, and that presented the same problem as the chargers did.

So here they were, in the middle of the desert with low fuel and no phones, and absolutely no idea of where to go.

“Do you have some sort of map in here?” Peter asked, pulling the glove compartment open to search around. Tony shook his head.

“I doubt it. There’s one on your phone, but . . . well, you know. We don’t have any chargers,” Tony said, only partly kidding. Peter sighed.

“Are you mad?” He asked.

“No, I’m not mad. I know you didn’t forget them on purpose.”

Peter sighed in relief, glad to know that Tony wasn’t actually angry with him. Tony was getting better at always making sure that Peter knew he wasn’t mad at him. He almost never was, of course, but constant paranoia was a consequence of shitty foster families that they were still dealing with.

“I’m still sorry, though.”

“It’s okay. We’ll just have to stop for the night, though, because I can barely see straight and you’re not legal to drive in this state. I can clear out the back seat if you want unless you’d rather stay up here.”

“Up here is fine. I probably won’t sleep much anyways,” Peter said. Tony pulled off to the side of what could barely be considered a road and shut off the car. It took a minute for their eyes to adjust, but luckily the moon was nearly full and provided just enough light to see by.

Peter pulled his jacket tighter around him and looked out the window warily. It was weird to him to sleep anywhere but the tower, now, since that was the only place he felt safe enough to sleep. (To be fair with a full security system, being a hundred feet in the air, and a literal Avenger, it would be hard for anyone to not feel safe there.)

Once he was settled in, Peter took to staring out the windshield. He’d never seen so many stars in one spot because of all the light pollution in New York. He only remembered a few of the constellation names from eighth grade Astronomy class, but it was still fun to pick them out nonetheless.

“Are there like, coyotes out here?” Peter asked out of the blue. It had been about twenty minutes since they had turned off the car, and Tony had actually been almost asleep when Peter spoke.

“What?” He replied. Peter apologized when he realized that he’d been drifting off.

“Nevermind. It’s not a big deal.”

“Nope. Now that you’ve officially woken me back up, it’s a big deal. So what was your question?”

“I asked if there’s coyotes out here. I know it’s kind of a weird question.”

“There probably are. I doubt they’d attack you for no reason, though. They might leave you completely alone as long as they think you aren’t dangerous. Are you planning on running away in the middle of the night?” Tony said jokingly. Peter shook his head.

“Of course not. I just – I’ve never seen the sky so clear before. There’s too many lights in New York to see the stars like this.”

“Do you want to sit outside for a bit? The temperature’s already dropped quite a bit, but there’s some blankets in the trunk that should be heavy enough for you.” Tony had already popped the trunk and was opening his door to get out of the car. Peter followed, allowing Tony to tightly wrap the blankets around him. “If you start to get too cold, let me know. There’s not much we can do out here if the thermoregulation thing starts acting up.”

“I will,” Peter assured him. Laying against the hood of the car, Peter tried to commit this moment to memory. He couldn’t believe just how many stars were actually visible. They’d be in a world of trouble if they couldn’t find someone to give them directions tomorrow morning, but maybe getting lost in the desert wouldn’t have turned out so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just love the idea of them getting a cat???? it's so soft???? 
> 
> If you want to read more, check out/subscribe to the series!
> 
> [Here's my tumblr! ](https://funky--lil--spider.tumblr.com/)  
>    
> Also, I've opened my comissions if you'd be interested in that!
> 
> [Support me on Ko-Fi, or commission a fic!](https://ko-fi.com/cold_nights_summer_days)


End file.
